Shimmer of Forgiveness
by Pikatwig
Summary: Forgiveness... is far from an easy thing... I know that better then anyone... and the road of my second chance... has a lot of ups and downs... but... I know I can get through it. Written from Sunset Shimmer's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: Ah… Sunset Shimmer, one of my personal favorite characters…

KKD: And she sure has grown to be more likable over the short amount of time she's got. I mean, she practically is the main character of Rainbow Rocks at this point.

Pikatwig: And certain events in Rainbow Rocks just made me get… as NCS would put it… so happy!

KKD: You've been watching a lot of Runaway Guys again, haven't ya?

Pikatwig: Actually… it was just a random happiness reference. It would've been that or Pharrell William's Happy. Anyhow… this story's events is… sorta like Lion King One-in-a-half-quel.

KKD: I think the more accurate term would be interquel, but yea, sounds like Lion King 1½ to me. So basically, what you're saying is this is a sort of side story to what happened in a previous MLP story?

Pikatwig: No… it's what occurs after Twi's departure back for Equestria and the events of Rainbow Rocks. But the start of this chapter will actually be further in the past… yea, I'm retconning out the IDW Comics back-story for Sunset, even though the higher-ups say the IDW comics are canon with the TV show.

KKD: Okay, I guess…

Pikatwig: And this is also told from Sunset's perspective.

KKD: Well, that'll be nice. Anyway, do we have the disclaimers here?

Pikatwig: Hold on… *walks over to a soda can, which was resting on the disclaimers* Use a coaster people! Sheesh… *hands disclaimers to KKD*

KKD: The things people do with these things. *shakes the water off the disclaimers before slapping it onscreen*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pika nor KKD own MLP, their related characters, or any other franchises within. They belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.

* * *

><p>For as far back as I could remember… I had called her my mom. But… I knew she wasn't my mother. She may have cared for me and taught me what I knew, but I always knew there was something off.<p>

Oh… where are my manners? My name's Sunset… Sunset Shimmer. And… welcome to my story, I guess. It's a bit of a tragic tale… but do you want to hear it still? ...Okay. Well… my parents thought I was useless, and wouldn't amount to anything. So they abandoned me in Canterlot one night, and I had been all alone… some ponies had seen me, but paid me no mind. But… there was one pony who did.

Her name was Princess Celestia, the ruler of the land of Equestria. It would've been an honor to most ponies to have been given such grace by the Princess herself. And… having only recently been born, I had no idea who she was.

She had taken me in… and raised me as her own, allowing me to go to her School for Gifted Unicorns, even if I had to pass an entrance exam, I aced it. Some ponies sorta knew why, because I spent time with our land's ruler.

But… I never knew why I was filled with potential… Princess Celestia told me that my Cutie Mark had represented great shimmering potential… or something like that.

I'll be honest with you… that conversation with her about my Cutie Mark… was honestly one of… at best seven… nine conversations I actually had with her. She had always been busy with royal duties and such, so she hardly found any time to tell me in full detail of what she meant by any of that.

She had always placed me under the watch of the Royal Canterlot Guards… but they honestly didn't care about me, thought it was just an annoying pest. I remember this one guard who had taped me to my bed and put a wad of tape in my muzzle to keep my quiet one time… one of the worst nights of my life.

Another time, a guard ditched me outside of Canterlot and on the mountainside, but… it was there I met somepony who… I guess… could be my first friend? I never knew for sure… well, I might was well tell you what happened.

I was about seven years old, roaming around Canterlot's mountainside, when I saw this poor hurt filly who… I think had a pink mane… all I could remember about her is that she was a pegasus and had a trio of butterflies for her Cutie Mark. She looked terrified of all that she saw, trying to hide from everything, even me.

"Hey… I'm not going to hurt you…" I remember telling her.

"...R-Really?" the young pegasus whimpered in response, as she tried to get up, she failed, showing her had an injured wing.

"I promise," I simply nodded before I used my magic to float over some leafs and some medical herbs I knew would help.

I never learned her name… somepony had come to get her after I had patched up her wing, and I headed home not long after that.

So… I was friendless, and had nopony to really care about me, pretty bad, huh? Well… it was. I was alone, despite being surrounded by other ponies, and I felt worthless despite what Celestia said to me.

When I was eight, I was told… er… rather, overheard, a guard saying that like some… other students from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, would be groomed to be an alicorn… well, after I had looked into books as to what an alicorn was… I was really giddy, because after seeing that pegasus, I knew I wanted to be able to fly.

Without wasting a moment, I ran to mom's room to ask her about when I would get my wings.

"Mom! Do you have a minute, I really wanna talk with you!" I told her, giddy as a schoolfilly.

"Hold on, Sunset. Just finishing this paper here," Celestia replied, finishing a paper she had to write, "There. Now, what's got you so excited?"

"I heard some guards say that I can get wings!" I told her excitedly, "So… is there like a set time for me to get them… or… what?"

"Oh. Um… I'm afraid it's… complex…"

"Oh, okay, I can wait," I told her, as I trotted off… but, somehow, deep down, I knew that I would never get those wings…

The years went by as I waited for the chance to get the wings. I was ten… or around ten… I can't remember, when I heard a conversation that had broken my heart.

"Princess Celestia, why in Equestria do you insist on keeping that annoying filly around?" the captain of the Guards… I don't remember the name, asked her.

"She's my daughter… and after what happened with my sister…"

"You mean you're still not over that?" another guard asked. I heard the guards and mom speak quietly about something, before the head guard told Celestia something… that almost always echos back in my mind, whenever I think of when I was little.

"You and the filly, must be separated! The filly will be sent to the Canterlot Orphanage so a proper family can be found for her," the guard told Celestia.

I couldn't hear what she said in response for a bit, but what I did hear made my heart sink into the bowels of my stomach.

"...I understand…"

I was just… I can't even describe how I felt at that moment. I remembered sobbing like a baby by that point, when Celestia and the guards walked out to see me.

"Ah… Ms. Shimmer, please… pack your things… you'll be going on a trip."

Once I heard that lie from the guard captain… all of that sadness… it turned into rage, and I blew my top. I tackled him to the ground… er… attempted to, anyway. He shrugged it off, but that didn't stop me from trying to run away.

"Sunset Shimmer, what are you doing?" Celestia asked me, trying to stay calm.

"You were going to send me away!" I told her, clearly upset, "You don't want me to be your little filly anymore! I thought you promised me, that no matter what, you would always be my mommy, and I would always be your little filly! Nopony else's, yours!"

I cried as I ran off to my room and locked the door tight. For the rest of the day, I did nothing but cry in my room the entire time. I knew it was a long shot to get my wish to fly granted, but now it seemed like an impossible dream. I wanted to run far away… but I knew that the Guards would be sent after me, and probably would end my life, because… well, none of them liked me.

I spent the next few days locked up in my room, no one even attempting to come in. I wanted desperately for mommy to come in and tell me it was all just a dream, and she would never let me go… but I knew that was just hopeful thinking.

I wondered why I hung onto hope, with all honesty. I wasn't going to fly… I wasn't going to be loved… I lost the one pony in the world who cared for me… I was all alone… and I didn't like it. I lashed out on the room, without breaking anything… did I mention that, I have some anger issues? Especially when I was a filly?

Well… yea. Celestia teleported into my room and had to knock me out to get me to stop. Not… my best moment, no.

* * *

><p>"She's a little monster! Why in Equestria do you keep her around?" I heard the guard ask Celestia when I finally started to wake up.<p>

"Because nopony else would care for her." Celestia informed, "Not even any of you, since you clearly don't respect her for the pony she is."

"Princess… she is a ticking time bomb! You had to knock her out to calm her down from her rampaging temper tantrum!"

"Because of you!"

I didn't hear the conversation after that… but it just made me realize something… the Guard Ponies only ever called me 'Time Bomb'. I didn't even know what that meant when I heard it, and then… I began to cry like a baby.

I heard somepony approach and say she was from the Canterlot Orphanage. I got scared at that, knowing this would be the last time I was here.

"Pack your things and meet me at the main exit," the pony told me.

...this was my only chance to run and hide somewhere nopony would find me. I did pack my things, as they asked, but instead of meeting them at the exit, I used my magic to jump out the window.

* * *

><p>I just hid out in the mountainside… refusing to come down for almost all reasons, except for food. But… even so, I missed my mommy… and I knew one day, she would be coming to try and find me.<p>

I was 13 years old when I began to make my way back to the castle, I had heard rumors of another unicorn who had begun to study with Mom… what was her name again? Dawn… Nightfall… Twinkle… I couldn't remember, to be totally honest with ya. I just heard this unicorn grew very close to her. As I continued back to the castle… I paused and thought for a bit.

"She… she's replaced me… mom… how could you?" I whimpered, when suddenly, a guard spotted me. I began to run for it, trying to find somewhere to hide, I was able to get into the castle, but I didn't stop for anything.

I ran… and ran… and ran some more… when suddenly, I tripped on… something, and went tumbling forward. I couldn't use my magic to stop myself, and… I saw I was about to crash into a mirror.

"...mommy, help!" I screamed out, when instead of breaking the mirror… I went flying through it!

I couldn't remember what happened next, but when I woke up, all I knew was that my body felt… weird. I saw I… wasn't exactly in Equestria anymore.

I remember my last lesson with mom… she said something about some special mirrors acting as gates into other worlds… I guess I stumbled into one of them. I tried to go back in… and then I remember this portal opens once every 30 moons… which means… wherever I am… I'm stuck here for 2 ½ years. That was a long time for being alone. But then it hit me, this was a new world, no one knew of me, which could mean I could have a chance to start my life anew. But… the sadness of thinking mom had left me… was building up, and I was getting angry… I needed something to lash out on…

* * *

><p>Boy… did I regret what I did over the next amount of time… trust me. Let's just say what I did after that… not something to be proud of. I bullied everyone I could... yea… I should've probably taken some help to get past these anger issues… it got really sour for me… y'see, the gateway back home, while it couldn't act as a portal… you could see what was going on on the other end. I saw this pony that mom had replaced me with… get everything that I wanted.<p>

A title, friends, respect from mom… wings… pretty much everything. And needless to say, I got jealous. So jealous that when the portal opened back up, I stole the Element of Magic so I could get those wings.

But… I never remember what mom told me about the Elements. In a battle with the Spirit of Chaos, he ended up giving the Elements of Harmony negative energy… and when I put the Element of Magic on… I turned into a raging she-demon. I got really crazy after that. Yet, that pony I stole the Element of Magic from, Twilight I think her name was, came after me and managed to save me… I remember our conversation after that she had returned me to normal.

"...I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way," I practically cried my heart out, my anger and jealousy warped me… into that raging she-demon… and the Element of Magic amplified it… I hadn't realized it, but to some degree… the guards were right to call me a time bomb, it was only a matter of time before I lost it, but then Twilight… didn't turn away.

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours," she told me, and… I knew that I never wanted to be alone, as I tried to get up… but I couldn't move… I felt completely numb.

"But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship," I confessed, which was true… the horrible things I had done in this world only proved how selfish I was… I could hardly move… and most everyone had turned away from me, and turned to look at the five girls who had helped Twilight. But… she didn't turn away, she floated down, and helped me up.

"I bet _they _can teach you," Twilight told me, pointing to five girls she had befriended… five girls I had torn apart by giving them all false info.

Was… there really another chance for me… I had turned into a raging she-demon… could I even earn another chance? Honestly… for a while, I couldn't tell you. But… I can tell you more a little bit later.

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Yea… little bit more prolouge-y, this first chapter. Like the start of Lion King 1 ½.<p>

KKD: Yea, pretty much. I can see why you compared it to that now.

Pikatwig: So… thoughts on chapter one of this story?

KKD: Pretty clever to me, personally. I never read the IDW comics, so this makes a lot of sense to me.

Pikatwig: And truth be told, when I first saw Equestria Girls, Sunset sort of struck me as a person who didn't know how to properly handle her emotions, and instead lashed out.

KKD: Yea. It would make a lot of sense.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part? Honestly… I kinda don't have one… this is good, but I kinda can't pinppoint a part I liked above all of the story.

KKD: Well… I… I can't say either. This is one of those times where a favorite completely escapes me.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: Well, here's chapter 2 folks, and here's where we start to go into the interquelness.

KKD: Yea. I suppose we're now going to a point inbetween Equestria Girls 1 and Rainbow Rocks.

Pikatwig: Yes indeedy. Anyway, disclaimers.

KKD: Well… *searchs file cabinet, but finds…* It ain't here.

Pikatwig: *blinks, and then sees KKD's standing on them*

KKD: *not noticing them* What?

Pikatwig: You are standing on them.

KKD: Huh? *looks down and sees the disclaimers* Oops.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pika nor KKD own MLP, their related characters, or any other franchises within. They belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm on my own to fix the entrance?" I exclaimed in shock.<p>

"Snips and Snails said you had them under some sort of spell…" Vice Principal Luna told me… great, just when I thought I was gonna avoid that situation, boom. It comes up again. And worse, now… I was completely on my own to repair the busted front part of the school.

Well… it was like… 2 or 3 am in the morning when I had managed to get… part of the left side finished. My knees were killing me… my hands were bleeding… and I wasn't sure if I could keep going.

I put the tool down and walked over to a bench to try and sleep. It was cold… and I wanted to try and get to a fire place.

* * *

><p>When I woke up… I was just ready for everyone to hate me… and to move on with my construction. I moved my hands over my eyes, when… I noticed my hands were bandaged. I was kinda surprised, had someone shown kindness to me while I was asleep? But who?<p>

After I got up, I looked to see the entire left side of the damaged entrance to the school was repaired. Who? What? Why? My questions would likely not get answered.

"Hey… look, it's the raging she-demon," someone said, pointing to me as I walked in to try and get to class.

"Get away from her. She might use her fiery powers to turn us into mindles idiots," someone else pointed out they laughed at me, while I tried to ignore it. I dashed away for class.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

...why the silence, you may be asking? Well, the answer is because… I'm scared. Scared of what everyone else is thinking of me. It reminds me of what happened back at home, the guards always calling me 'time bomb', worried about what would happen. Well, this world knew what would happen with me when I lost my cool.

"What do you mean you won't see me?" Sunset asked the counselor.

"I don't want to talk to a raging she-demon time bomb!" she responded… great, deja vu all over again. Weren't counselors supposed to help?

…

…

…

Yea… sometimes I'm silent when there's nothing to think of. But still, it just doesn't feel right… counselors were supposed to help, and yet this lady is treating me like a freak… just like the guards before.

* * *

><p>School had ended, and Princes-er… Principal Celestia told me I couldn't leave until I fixed the entrance. Well, the left side entrance had been taken care of, but by whom, I still don't know. Sadly, all that was left was the right side of the building, had not been touched. It… took me a while to start, as Trixie had pushed me around, telling me to leave her little brothers, Snips and Snails, alone.<p>

I didn't even know that they were related in all honesty. And who could blame me? They looked nothing alike! Makes me wonder if that's the same in Equestria.

* * *

><p>I worked long and hard and I was able to get… some, of the lower part of the right wall finished. I could've done more… but one of the bricks fell and landed on my right knee. I was in so much pain… but nobody was around to help… so I had to work through it.<p>

I wanted to cry… I wanted to cry so bad… I wanted for all of this to have been some dream… and that I was still a little filly back home in Canterlot… when Princess Celestia was my mom, and I had a chance of earning my wings…

…

…

…

Yea… I know, it was a waste of thinking. So… I just headed for the bench I slept at the night before and tried to get some sleep. Well, more accurately, I limped over to it. My leg was in incredible pain, and to me, the bench was still not okay for my back, but I had no choice.

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning… I saw I was in the nurse's office. Why was I in here? I doubt anyone would've helped me.<p>

"You okay Ms. Shimmer?" the nurse had asked me.

"...I'm not sure. But… who brought me here?"

"I'm not sure. When I got here, I just saw you lying in the waiting room part. Whoever brought you here was able to give some medical treatment to your knee… but you'll be fine. Just… take it slow and steady with fixing the front, okay?"

"Um… okay…" I nodded.

"And I told Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna you got hurt, so, they'll take it a bit easier on you.

"Thank you," I replied, as I was handed crutches and began to move.

* * *

><p>A person in crutches, you'd expect somebody to try and help me carry my books, right? Well guess what. It's me. I was a raging she-demon. Nobody helped… I was late to every class, and my teachers didn't care I was in crutches. They gave me tardies every time, and that would've lead to detention, but Principal Celestia didn't give it to me… I guess she still has some mercy for me.<p>

At lunch, I saw a van pull up by the school, and Principal Celestia walked out to talk with the press. Some students commented it was about stinking time. Others… joked that the principal would turn me over to the police. I don't know how to react… apart from scared. After a bit, the news people left, and Principal Celestia walked in to tell me something.

Principal Celestia told me that she had made up a cover story for what actually happened, saying that some pipe exploded by the front of the school, and I had 'volunteered' to help out. I… guess it's better than nothing. She also told me that she would tell my teachers to turn my tardies into being on time, since I was on crutches.

Some students thought she was being too kind to me… but, she's an alternate version of my mom… so… I guess there's that. I guess I'm grateful for that… but seeing Principal Celestia now… I somehow see mom again… I just was so sad… and you know what, some students were enjoying my misery.

"Hey! How would ya'll like it if that was you in that spot?!" I heard someone with a southern accent shout, the voice belonging to Applejack, but most everyone called her 'AJ'. Was she… standing up for me?

Her reaction brought on a sudden silence amongst the students… I had just left.

* * *

><p>So let mercy come… and wash away, what I've done…<p>

Sound like a song? Well… I heard a radio play that song as I had gotten back to work repairing the front entrance. How ironic… the kind of vibe this song was giving off… it fit me perfectly. I was humming it as I continued to fix the wall.

It was about… ten minutes in, I was still wondering who it was helping me. They had managed to do it when I was asleep, whether it was helping me finish part of the repairs, or getting me to the nurse's office.

...could it be Applejack? She stood up for me earlier… I doubt it… She didn't seem like the person who'd show kindness that easily.

Who could it be? I then turned and saw my jacket was resting on a bench… it was fixed, all of the holes that had been torn from when… I went all she-demon… weren't there. I walked over, or used my crutches to go over, and I saw a sticky note was on it.

'Just showing a little kindness. -A friend' it read. Friend? Someone actually considered me a friend? What else caught my eyes was the hand writing… it seemed so… familiar… I couldn't put my finger on why though.

But I was just glad this person was kind enough to do all of these things. So, I put my jacket back on, seeing it was getting colder again, and I tried to keep working. You may be thinking… a leather jacket isn't exactly the best thing to protect me from the cold. You'd be right. But… it was all I had.

* * *

><p>It had started to snow… much colder than I ever expected. Principal Celestia had told me to go home and stop working on the main entrance before I got hurt. I had just felt… guilt, so I had continued to work, but now… I was wishing I had listened to her advice. Only problem… I had no home now. I never had a home to begin with.<p>

I just wanted to get some sleep… but if I fell asleep in the cold, I could freeze. Even worse… it was Friday, so all of the ways in and out of the school were locked… so I had to do SOMETHING so I didn't die. What I ended up doing… was going by a restaurant not far from school and staying by the heater. It was… stupid, I know… but I didn't wanna die.

However, the temperature was getting colder… and the heater had stopped working, the snow having knocked out the power. Meaning I had to find somewhere to go… and fast. I tried to run… but… after running, having not eaten for a while… I had no energy. I… passed out…

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Cliffhanger!<p>

KKD: What a way to end that off.

Pikatwig: So… I've been doing some thinking. So… let me tell you what I thought of while I was in the shower. Remember the competition that Sunset and Twilight were in, during the first EqG movie. They said it was the 'Fall Formal', right?

KKD: Yea?

Pikatwig: And the season 4 premiere was a few days before the Summer Sun Celebration. Implying that, if Equestrian time is similar to our own world's, Winter and Spring have passed by, and, fun fact, the Rainbow Rocks Shorts Novelization said that it was Spring Time. So… you see what I'm kinda getting at?

KKD: Kinda.

Pikatwig: That means, at best… five or so months have passed between the two movies. Anyway aibou, your thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: It was pretty… well… not sure what to say except that I can sympathize with Sunset having to go through all that.

Pikatwig: If you mind me asking, how so?

KKD: Wouldn't you feel abused in her situation when no one helped her, yet grateful when someone gave her help, even when she wasn't looking?

Pikatwig: Oh, well, yea. I was thinking you were speaking from personal experience.

KKD: That would be empathizing, not sympathizing.

Pikatwig: Didn't know that. Anyway, if I had to pick a favorite part, it was this anonymous helper.

KKD: I'd have to say the same, but I have to wonder who that person was.

Pikatwig: Or people, since it hasn't been said if it's one person or more than one.

KKD: True, but Sunset seemed to imply only one person was responsible.

Pikatwig: And before you ask, the events of this chapter actually take place over the course of a few weeks, not days. Sunset is just remembering specific events that occurred over a few weeks.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: While it started about… an hour, maybe two, after Twilight left for Equestria, then time became less clear. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. Chapter 3

KKD: Here's chapter 3. Wonder how Sunset's faring.

Pikatwig: Especially given how she passed out at the end of the last chapter.

KKD: Yea, that's what I'm worried about.

Pikatwig: Don't worry dude. She's got plot-protection armor. Meaning, she can't die, I mean… this is an interquel.

KKD: That's true. But still, I'm worried if she got sick or something.

Pikatwig: Well, disclaimers, and we'll dive in and see if that's the case.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pika nor KKD own MLP, their related characters, or any other franchises within. They belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I started to regain consciousness… but I didn't feel the snow… in fact… I felt… warm. I sat up in surprise, finding I was in a comfy bed, laying next to a fireplace, however, the power was out, so I couldn't see much… or tell where it was I'm at.<p>

...is this the home of whoever was helping me? I looked around trying to find someone, but with the power out and the only light coming from the fire, I couldn't see anyone. I just tried to stay warm… and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I'll admit… I couldn't find out who it was who helped me… the snow had stopped on Sunday, and I chose to leave, but not without leaving a 'thank you' note for whoever helped me, and helped heal my leg. It felt as good as new… but I didn't know why.<p>

I did take the time to see the mailbox… but the last name looked… foreign to say the least… Koharu? Was that Japanese or something? Oh well, I'll have time to worry about it later. Right then, I had to fix the entrance.

When I arrived… boy was I in for a royal surprise… someone had finished it… it looked as good as new. Okay, now I knew someone really wanted to help me. Oh Monday, I had to ask Principal Celestia if there was anyone with the last name 'Koharu' who went to our school.

* * *

><p>"Koharu? Sounds Japanese…" Principal Celestia admitted.<p>

"Whoever it is… they helped… anonymously." I informed.

"I see," the Principal nodded, looking through the school roster, as I sat down and just waited. I had twirled my hair for a bit, in thought, trying to think of anyone who could've helped, "Okay, I let's see... Koharu… Koharu… ah. There's one person with that name here,"

She turned her monitor my way… my eyes widening to whom it was.

'Koharu Fluttershy'

"...Fluttershy?" I gawked.

"Yes. Apparently, her family moved here from Japan recently, but it's just her with her grandmother,"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy… Fluttershy… why? Hey… that's almost poetic. Still… why does she seem familiar? Her picture reminded me of someone… no… somepony I knew…<p>

My books landed on the floor as I fell back. Fluttershy… she's the same pony I met when I was little… But… why would she help me? She seemed so scared. I was nothing but a bully to her.

* * *

><p>I saw Fluttershy at lunch, but… her friends weren't there, for… some odd reason. I approached her, with people glaring at me as I walked over to her.<p>

"Um… h-hi?" I replied, getting her attention, and sitting by her.

"Oh, hello," she said, with a nice and friendly smile.

"...you've been helping me?" I asked, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh… I… well…" she stuttered.

"Also… you're Japanese?"

"Uh… y-y… yes. You got me… Sunset-chan," Fluttershy giggled.

"...chan?"

"Oh… chan is a suffix used in Japanese when affectionately referring to someone," Fluttershy explained to me, trying to hide a blush.

...wait? Affectionately…

"Do you… like me or something?" I asked.

"No. Affectionately can be used for friendship. Or at least, that's what my Obaa-chan tells me."

"Uh…"

"It means grandmother."

"Oh… okay… well… thanks…" I smiled.

"You're welcome. It's just the right thing to do," Fluttershy replied, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"So Sunset… do you wanna do something after school?" Fluttershy had asked me a bit later that day.<p>

"Wait… you mean… you want to do something with me?" I gawked… I mean… seriously, after what I've been through, and everyone… hates me and… then… what I did to you and your friends," I started, clearly not used to this sort of thing.

"Daijoubu. It's a mistake in the past…" Fluttershy smiled, and it just made me feel… calm, I guess.

"And uh… daji...be means?"

"Daijoubu. And it means 'It's okay'," Fluttershy explained to me, as she smiled calmly, the most calm smile I've ever seen.

I had to think about it, all of the glares around us and in my general direction were unsettling to say the very least, but… having someone actually genuinely care for me and want to hang out with me… felt very nice.

"...I'd love to hang out," I smiled, trying to not let the stares bother me.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy had given me her address and I was slowly following it that Saturday. You may be wondering 'what about the front of the school'? Not the entrance, but the crater that was left in the wake of my defeat. Well, by that point Principal Celestia had to hire someone to fill it up. I don't know if she explained how the crater got there but… eh.<p>

I soon arrived at Fluttershy's house, and I instantly recognized the mailbox, her last name printed in nice pink letters. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it and waited. After a while of waiting, the door opened, but it wasn't Fluttershy at it, but an older looking woman, who happened to have white skin and gray hair while wearing a blue top, a white jacket, blue jeans and brown slippers.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hello, is uh… Fluttershy home?" I asked.

"No. She's off at the animal shelter, but you can come in and wait for her." she offered.

"Oh… thank you. You must be Fluttershy's grandmother," I realized, earning a nod from the elder lady before she let me in.

I saw the room looked like a normal living room, with nice carpets, but it seemed to have a sort of foreign quality to it… I guessed it was the Japanese style mentioned by Principal Celestia, kinda reminding me of Neighpon back in Equestria.

I sat down on a couch and simply looked around, it looked really nice and comfy, I saw the fire place that I saw before… and I just couldn't help but smile at it.

But… did I really earn the right to call Fluttershy… my friend? I… honestly had no idea. I mean, sure, she's this world's version of the pony I helped on the mountain back in Equestria, but… I had mercilessly bullied her...

I wanted to cry… really bad. But I choked back my tears and just had one thought on my mind: should I even have a friend at all?

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: An interesting chapter, don't ya say?<p>

KKD: I'll say it was. Leaves me… kinda speechless.

Pikatwig: Well, that's something I sorta aim for, give the readers some food for thought. So… favorite parts?

KKD: Hmm… well, you gave so much food for thought, that I need to "chew" on it a little longer than I normally would.

Pikatwig: ...pun. Anyhow… if I had to pick one, it's the revelation that Fluttershy was the one helping Sunset. My reason sorta comes from how Flutters was the one who redeemed Discord, so… yea.

KKD: Makes sense. And… I guess thinking it over, that could be my favorite part as well. Also, sorry about the pun.

Pikatwig: I was just saying 'pun', as it settled in. And in any case, let's wrap it up. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Pikatwig: *runs in* Okay! We've got big news! According to McCarthy, the time between the two Equestria Girls movies is six moons, which is a rough five or six months.

KKD: *rushes over* Yosha~ *slides across the floor* WHOA! *crashes into the wall*

Pikatwig: *gasps, seeing the wall KKD bumped into had a shelf, and what was on it was about to fall* The Christmas Tree Star!

Dash: I got it! *however, somepony else zooms over and catches it just before it could fall.* Lightning Dust? What are you doin' here?

Lightning: I'm in this chapter.

Pikatwig: Hey, you okay aibou?

KKD: Sorry… been running all over the place. *stumbles over, dizzy, looking at the two ponies.* Oh, hey Lightning Dust. What're you doing here?

Dash: Uh… I'm Rainbow Dash.

KKD: Then why's Dash to your left?

Lightning: I'm Lightning Dust.

KKD: Oh… *shakes his head* Sorry.

Pikatwig: Did you know that Lightning was actually going to be redeemed in Wonderbolt Academy? The scene was cut for time, sadly.

Lightning Dust: Don't remind me…

Pikatwig: Sorry…

Lightning: Kinda wish it was in there.

Pikatwig: Yea… anyhow… you're in this chapter. Fun fact, this chapter actually had two plans. But… one plan got vetoed as we're typing this chapter.

KKD: Okay, I guess. Well then… uh… can we start the chapter?

Pikatwig: Yep. *walks off and gets the disclaimers, handing them to KKD* Also, I'm baking pie.

KKD: Okay. *Sets Disclaimers up*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pika nor KKD own MLP, their related characters, or any other franchises within. They belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I had dozed off as I was waiting for Fluttershy so I could thank her… and I was wishing that I didn't fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was all alone… lost in the dark… I just… was scared and all alone. Suddenly, something came at me and attacked… nobody turned an eye to help me…<em>

_When I looked… the attacker was… Twilight? She said something about her Element of Harmony…_

_That stupid item… it had plagued my dreams and nightmares for I don't know how long anymore… I don't care about it anymore. But ever since the night of the Fall Formal… the stupid crown has plagued my nightmares… I looked to see that I was back in the crater left from my defeat…_

"_You don't deserve my attention…" Twilight spoke… the moment in question being a sort of recreation of when I wanted to change... "You don't deserve any forgiveness… just stay there… and rot away…"_

"_Wait… please…" I begged, when suddenly, my arms were held back by chains, "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! FORGIVE ME!"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up… please…" Fluttershy's voice said softly, seeing me squirm in pain.<p>

"Huh? Fluttershy?" I asked in confusion, trying to remember what I was doing. Oh right… I came to her house to thank her, but I dozed off.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I honestly didn't know how to respond as I struggled to say a word, "Well… are we still going to do something? You said you would."

Oh right… that was my other reason for being here, to do something with Fluttershy.

"Hey… thanks for helping me with that front door thing…" I told her.

"You thanked me earlier, silly," Fluttershy reminded me.

Oh yea… I did. Guess one 'thank you' ain't enough.

* * *

><p>After that, Fluttershy showed me something called a video game… I honestly couldn't even begin to try and explain what it is. After that, I thanked Fluttershy for letting me stay over, and I left.<p>

Over the next few days, I saw Fluttershy trying to be sociable to me… but I was too scared to go over to her, given the mean looks almost everyone, including some of her friends, gave me. I'm not sure why she was acting so kind, so selfless…

"_The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere,"_ Princess Twilight's words echoed in my mind… I wonder if that's true… because I'm starting to feel it right now, _"You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours…"_

Those words echoed in my mind constantly… but I was so scared. Nobody talked to me… not even people who were supposed to be helpful! I tried to talk to counselors and Vice-Principal Luna… but I was just turned down. And yet, Fluttershy talked to me. But… I couldn't get a chance to talk to her.

"Hey Fluttershy," I said, trying to get her attention later that day, when suddenly, Pinkie Pie walked up and glared at me.

"I don't know what you want to do to our friend, but leave her alone! Nobody likes you!" Pinkie shouted, the normally hyper-happy girl awfully angry, which felt out of character for me.

I backed up, tears starting to form… nobody did like me. I ran off, despite the fact I heard Principal Celestia screaming at me to stop, school not being over yet and all that jazz. But… I had to get away… I just had to run. I had to go somewhere… just away from all these angry people.

* * *

><p>I arrived by the pier, simply looking around. I saw some people talking about various things, but… Pinkie's words didn't leave my head. Nobody likes me… was Twilight wrong? Was there no friendship destined for me?<p>

I just walked up to part of the railing… not sure why this pier is wooden… but it is. I looked down to the water below… and I just sighed. I would half expect everyone in school to tell me to jump over the rails… being perfectly honest with you.

…

…

…

Don't give me that look! I'm not thinking of killing myself! I'm not! ...okay, the thought entered my mind once. But I ignored it! I mean it! …But it was admittedly tough to do so. I even admitted that just disappearing would be simplier. I leaned forward in thought, when suddenly, I heard a crack… I looked over and noticed it was part of the board supporting the pier.

...oh crud. Before I could run, the board snapped, the rails crumbling as I fell backwards.

...was this it?

...is this the end for me?

...is this my place to die?

…

…

…

…

…

...

"I gotcha!" I heard a voice shout when I was suddenly grabbed by a teal hand. I looked up and saw a girl with yellow hair, and she tried to pull me up, "You should really watch where you step. It's not safe to lean on the rails. They really need to put a sign up…"

* * *

><p>The girl helped me back up, and I just sat down.<p>

"You okay?" the girl asked me.

"...I suppose. It's been a rough few weeks for me…" I told her, though, it was not like I expected her to listen to me.

"Eh. I've been through worse," she told me, making me raise an eyebrow, "Tell me what happened."

"...well… I was forced to help repair some damage to my school, and no one who was supposed to help me would help me, and… someone did help. But… I've been given nothing but dirty looks and people hating me…"

"And did you think letting yourself die would be your way out?" the girl asked me.

"...Eh? W-Well… I only thought of it… I didn't want to, but… the board just gave out," I countered.

"I was just asking was all… I can relate to that thought. I was saved by someone kind… just know this, no matter what, you're never alone. Even if the whole world is against you… there's always someone who will hear you and your problems out," the girl told me.

"Thank you… I needed to hear that. I'm Sunset Shimmer."

"Lightning Dust," she introduced herself, "If you need any help, just ask."

* * *

><p>I had returned to school the next day, and thankfully, Principal Celestia wasn't too angry with me, Fluttershy having explained what caused me to run off. Still… the dirty looks didn't stop… but… I kept Lightning's words in my mind.<p>

"Hey Fluttershy…" I waved, trying to get her attention.

"Oh? Hi Sunset," Fluttershy waved to me, having heard me, "Where'd you go? I was worried about you."

"Pinke told me to leave you alone…" I told her.

"She did? Oh, right… she's still not convinced you want to change…" Fluttershy recalled, "Well… she's just a bit of a tough nut to crack…"

"I can see that. But I'd imagine your other friends aren't so keen either," I shrugged.

"Eh… Rarity and Applejack both want to give you another chance, but Rainbow's just a bit unsure… because of the way you used to bully me…" Fluttershy informed, making me sigh.

I always thought of Fluttershy as this sweet and kind girl… but that was kind of like what I was when I was little… so I guess the anger of being tormented by the guards sort of just… poured out.

"You wanna do something again?" Fluttershy offered me with a smile.

"Sure," I nodded, as we walked to her house.

On the way over, Fluttershy had asked me about the animals of my world, or… sekai, I think she said originally… I honestly don't remember… I told her that most of the animals were the same, and when I told her about there not being humans, but ponies instead, her expression was really nice and adorable. She said that among many… many… many animals, horses rank in her top… uh… go-jyu, whatever that means…

* * *

><p>So, we arrived at her house, and I just watched as she booted up one of her games and began to play with a joyful smile. She seemed especially happy about this one, but all I could get from the screen of this game was it's title… 'Super Mario Galaxy'? She tried to explain the plot, but it just flew over my head.<p>

"And I'm getting close to the number of Stars needed to travel to the center of the universe, and rescue Peach," Fluttershy concluded, being the only part of her explanation that I remembered.

"Uh… cool," I said, trying to sound like I was interested, but really, I was still confused.

Alot of these games didn't make much sense. And this is coming from the girl who was once a unicorn living in a world where magic and mythological creatures exist, and was once the student of someone who was close to a goddess in my world.

"Well… I know this may not be… interesting to you, but I don't really share my love of games with my friends… just because… but I feel like I can trust you with this secret," Fluttershy told me, making me a bit flustered at the fact Fluttershy trusted me that much. She then walked off and looked to a bit of an older looking system, before placing in a disk and getting ready to play. The game was clearly in Neghiponese… er… Japanese, because I couldn't read the title for the life of me.

"So… what's this one supposed to be?" I asked.

"My very first game… Sonic the Hedgehog CD, or more properly known as 'Sonic CD'."

"Sonic… See… Dee?" I asked in confusion.

"...a CD is like a disk of more modern games…" Fluttershy tried to explain showing me the difference between the round flat circular things and the blockier items she called "cartridges". "I think SEGA, the company who made the Sonic games, was the first company to use disks for games."

I nodded, actually understanding this much. She looked like she was having the time of her life playing the game, before I just looked at the controller for a moment.

"Can uh… I… try a game?" I asked nervously.

"Well… I don't know if you'd catch on well with this game in particular, but I do have an idea of what you can play," Fluttershy told me, setting up another console with a different controller before inserting another disc, I (sorta) recognized Sonic, and then I saw two other characters with him, and I heard a bit of a tune begin to play as the game loaded.

"What game is this?" I asked her.

"It's called Sonic Heroes. It's a fun game, with multiple teams and gameplay styles, but to start, I recommend you start with Team Rose," Fluttershy instructed, as I selected the pink hedgehog I saw from Fluttershy's other game.

"Wow… this is fun," I giggled, "I really like that rabbit… sorry… I'm not good with names…"

"It's okay. I assume you're talking about Cream, right?"

"Yea, the rabbit in Team Rose."

"Yea. She's cute. She and Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog, have a sister like bond, sorta like me and Rainbow Dash."

"Oh…" I blinked. I recalled that the five stopped being friends due to… me.

"Are you still in pain about that?" Fluttershy asked.

"To mess with someone like you… I regret it, a lot. But… what did happen to you five after that anyhow? I mean, I still saw you and Dash talking in the halls on occasion, as well as Applejack and Pinkie,"

"Oh. Not all of us were no longer friends. Thankfully, some of us stayed together somehow," she informed, as I had turned back to the game, but began to panic a bit, due to the… uh… boss rush… Fluttershy called it, I think? I accidentally bounced myself off of the ledge, and groaned in annoyance, "Oh. Don't worry, I have trouble on the Casino Park boss,"

"...sorry… I'm just not quick with my reactions. I mean… well… I'm not so quick…" I sighed, as Fluttershy had simply shrugged.

"It's okay," she assured, as she took over the game and beat the boss with ease. We stopped the game and simply began to talk.

* * *

><p>After that, I had headed out, but the weather had started to get cold, and I was freezing, not having had other clothes at the time still. Eventually, I collapsed to the ground, when I saw someone in a white jacket approach me, this girl with light gray, nearly white, skin, violet curled hair, blue eyes.<p>

"Oh… hi Rarity," I said, trying to smile.

"Darling, what are you doing out here in the cold? You'll freeze to death out here," she told me, clearly seeing past my smile and noticing how I was shivering, "Why don't you come on over to my house for the night?"

* * *

><p>Pikatwig: Sorry for another cliffhanger…<p>

KKD: How many of these are we going to have?

Pikatwig: *shrugs* Anyway… for the curious about the other concept for the chapter. In it, the Kamen Riders would've been real, though here, they're made up. And the person who would save Sunset would not have been Lighting Dust, but rather… *walks off, and the song 'Point of No Return' from Kamen Rider Gaim begins to play*

KKD: Oh. You mean… a certain grape-head?

Pikatwig: Yea. But this would've been the only chapter he appeared in, so it wouldn't have counted as a crossover. Anyway, favorite parts?

KKD: Hmm… not sure to be honest. ...No. Seriously, I can't think of any at the moment. My minds a jumbled mess thanks to Pokemon.

Pikatwig: ...oi. Anyway, my favorite part is Fluttershy and Sunset bonding over videogames, and the one game Sunset played is an important Sonic game to you.

KKD: Oh! *smacks face* Oh right! I forgot. That was actually my first Sonic game ever, Sonic Heroes for the PS2. I guess that could be considered my favorite now. *chuckles nervously*

Pikatwig: Okay.

Rainbow: So… if we were a Sonic Heroes team, who would be speed, power and flight, out of me and the rest of the Mane 6?

KKD: Well, Dash and Pinkie would sure be the speedsters of their teams, Fluttershy most likely being the flight for hers, and AJ definitely Power for her team. Twi and Rarity, though… um… I have no idea.

Pikatwig: *shrugs* Anyhow… I actually read that, SEGA only had plans to release the game for the Gamecube and Xbox, but Sony came to them and said 'if you don't release it for the Playstation 2, you'll never be able to have another Sonic game on it ever again'. And remember, over here in America, even after the last PS2 Sonic game was released in Japan, many, many, MANY, more Sonic games were ported to the PS2, the final one in America being the PS2 version of Unleashed.

KKD: Yea, and the PS2 lasted way WAY long after its competitors.

Dash: Eh. It could've been a bit cooler… just sayin'.

Pikatwig: *shrugs yet again, before hearing a timer ding.* Oh! Pies are done! *walks off and gets a pie out of an oven* Man… that's good pie… I gotta thank AJ for helping me make it. Just Live More.

KKD: Oh well. Off to prep for Thanksgiving for me. Jaa ne. *walks off to Grocery Store*


End file.
